TMNTDaredevil: The Trial of Casey Jones
by michaelwheeler
Summary: Casey is locked up for the death of Keno, can Daredevil prove to the Turtles that he is innocent before it's too late?


Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Daredevil: The Trail of Casey Jones   
  
Fan Fiction. Part One. Rated R. (Mature Readers.)  
  
All characters presented here are ™ and © 2004 their respective owners. Unless otherwise noted. This is a work of fan-fiction and story telling practice, please understand it as such. I will receive no money for this work, but I do hope to get feedback, questions and comments. Thank you.  
  
Chapter One: The Sting  
  
The room is silent, nothing more then a table, one window with no blinds and cold gray paint. A greasy haired man hunkers down, silent and distant. The orange jump suit is too large for him and the chains are far too tight. Cruel and unusual punishment seems to get faded when your convicted for killing a fourteen year old.  
  
Two men enter and the police officer, a super-hero known as Dragon, moves over to the scruff prisoner. The man in the shades motions to the cop and whispers in the crime fighter's cauliflowered ear.   
  
Matt Murdock - Thank you Officer Dragon, we can handle it from here, I'm sure the men behind the mirror will attend quick enough if there is a problem. You can go back to Chicago, but I'm sure we'll be seeing you in court next week, so I'd stick around if I were you.  
  
Dragon nods with a very snarled look even though he knows the lawyer cannot see and moves over to release the man of his confines. Taking the chains he walks to the door…  
  
Dragon - I hate New York.  
  
And slams it shut behind him… Matt gives his crooked grin.  
  
The men sit down and one opens a huge case file marked: DAREDEVIL.  
  
Foggy - So, Mister Jones, you are the vigilante the street kids are calling Daredevil, correct?  
  
Casey - Fuck no.  
  
Foggy - Excuse me?  
  
Casey - You need to get out more. Read Phil Ulrich's stuff in the Daily Bugle, he should write a book on him. That guy has skin-tight red leather. I can't afford that luxury, dumb ass. I can't even afford food half the god-damned time and I'm going to run around like a dumb ass in a bright red outfit that can be seen a mile away? Do your homework, boss, and get me the hell out of this shit.  
  
(Matt Murdock leans back in his chair and tries to suppress his ego.)  
  
Foggy - I'll remind you Mister Jones, you are going to be under oath and will not curse in the court room or we will loose the case for sure. And your not impressing me much in character. I know who you are, and I know someone is putting up for us to represent you, who ever that is might, as well, be funding your "man without fear" antics.   
  
Casey - Are you two fucking bonkers!?! Do you honestly think I'm Daredevil? Why don't you just put a big white skull on my shirt while your at it? Or maybe I can dart across Manhattan in spandex with my super webbing? Christ. I use what I can to get the drugs and those who push them out of Hell's Kitchen. The kind of people who killed my pregnant wife and parents, leaving me in a pool of their blood. I was born with talent and I'll be damned if I don't use it to rid the world of fucks like Shredder or Wilson Fisk, to just name a few.   
  
  
  
They took my life from me; I was well on the way of being an all-star hockey player, had a real family, finally got my own home, no more fucking renting. I had everything I could ask for and they killed them for a shitty fucking Neon with a cracked windshield? Fuck you! Son of a bitch, you know nothing about me… Not one fucking thing.  
  
Matt - Foggy, go get Mr. Jones here a happy meal and us something as well, we have a lot to work through. Going to be here for a long while.  
  
(Matt rises out of his chair as Foggy steps into the hall and walks around the table, behind Casey, whispering into his ear.)   
  
I know your innocent, Casey. Pay the devil his due and give us a chance too, while your at it. I'm going to be working overtime for you so don't you dare disrespect a man without fear… It kind of hits home a little too far, if you get what I mean.  
  
(Casey nods in silence… Forgetting that Matt is blind.)  
  
I take that as a yes…  
  
Casey - How the fuck did you…  
  
Matt - I guess I was kind of, reborn with talent… And I'm very good at using it. Obviously you know who I am now. I've revealed myself too you because I believe in you. The Turtles, whom I met the other night, seem to like you very much, although they are very confused. Though the one with the red mask is hell bent and determined that you are innocent.   
  
I am going to get you out of this mess and we are all going to serve justice on who ever did kill that kid. I know you didn't do it, you had kids yourself once and they know you would kill yourself before ever putting a child in harms way. Besides the fact that I can tell when someone lies. The kid was in the wrong place at the wrong time and with every one of us, even more some then others, have loved ones lost. But I'm not gong to let Keno die in vain, are you, Casey?  
  
Casey - (Looking down getting misty eyed.) No.  
  
Matt - Then please do what we say, man. Foggy has your best interest at heart. I'm letting him handle this because I have to look for answers my own way. Trust him, Casey and trust me, there's a lot of people who don't believe in you and I know what it is like to have someone you love turn her back on you, so easily. But, you have got to trust me and your friends, even those who might not seem to believe in you anymore, I'll get them in the right direction again.  
  
(Casey stands up and takes Matt's hand in an informal shaking.)   
  
Casey- I trust you. I have to trust someone. It's going to be hard to earn their respect again though… Especially April's.   
  
Matt - I've already had a talked with Miss O'Neal, she's quite a headstrong lady.   
  
Casey - Buddy, you don't know the half of it…  
  
End Of Chapter One 


End file.
